Zranić jak najmocniej
by Ardna91
Summary: Voldemort, wściekły po kolejnej udanej ucieczce Harry'ego Pottera, szuka jego słabego punktu. Wie, że zranić go może tylko poprzez najbliższych. Jednak Ron Weasley oraz Hermiona Granger są poza zasięgiem Czarnego Pana. Czy istnieje osoba, o którą Wybraniec troszczy się tak bardzo, że nie chce w żaden sposób narażać jej na niebezpieczeństwo? Zgodnie z kanonem.
1. Prolog

Voldemort spacerował wściekły po salonie znajdującym się w jego posiadłości. Cholerny Potter mu się wymknął.

Po raz kolejny.

Był już tak blisko! Jedynie sekundy dzieliły go od dorwania tego przeklętego bachora. A wtedy z największą przyjemnością trzymałby go pod Cruciatusem przez godziny. Jego krzyk brzmiałby jak najwspanialsza muzyka. Później zabrałby mu całą magię, do ostatniej kropli. A potem, po tylu latach, wreszcie by go zabił. Ciało bachora zostałoby wykorzystane do mrocznych eliksirów, ale jego głowa… Na głowę rzuciłby zaklęcie zastoju i trzymał jako trofeum obok tronu przez wieki.

Jednak ten dzieciak znowu uciekł. I o mało nie zabił Nagini! Voldemort poszukał wzrokiem węża, jakby chciał się upewnić, że ten jest cały i zdrowy. Potter nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo zabolałaby go strata Nagini. O tak… Czarny Pan cenił sobie życie węża niemal tak bardzo jak własne.

Nikt nie potrafił go tak rozwścieczyć jak ten przeklęty Potter. Musiał znaleźć sposób, by mu dopiec. Uderzyć tam, gdzie najbardziej zaboli. Jednak najpierw musiał się uspokoić.

Po trzech głębokich wdechach Voldemort uciszył swoje emocje. Wściekłość nadal w nim była, ale przytłumiona. Działanie pod wpływem chwili jest dobre dla Gryfonów, a nie dla dla Dziedzica Slytherina. Jedynie opanowanie i przebiegłość mają prawo zadziałać.

Największa słabość Pottera…

Z pewnością jest to jego miłość do bliskich mu osób. Pamiętał rozpacz dzieciaka po śmierci tego zdrajcy krwi, Blacka. Może pozostali krewni? Wychowywał się u mugolskiej ciotki, z tego co słyszał. Jednak magia krwi chroniła Surrey tak długo… A Severus zdobył informacje, że mugole przeprowadzili się zanim Potter skończył siedemnaście lat. Teraz mogli być wszędzie, a nie miał czasu ani ochoty szukać nic niewartych mugoli.

Może w Surrey byli przyjaciele z dzieciństwa? Potter spędził tam wiele lat. Z drugiej strony jak poszedł do Hogwartu wracał tylko na wakacje… Każda przyjaźń prędzej czy później by się rozpadła.

Przyjaciele. Zabrał ze sobą szlamę i zdrajcę krwi. Czarny Pan nie wierzył w bajeczki o chorobie najmłodszego Weasleya czy ucieczce szlamy razem z rodzicami. Do tej pory szli za nim jak w ogień, niby czemu miało się to zmienić?

Jednak musiał być ktoś jeszcze… Ktoś, na kim mu zależy tak bardzo, że nie skazałby go na ciągłą ucieczkę…

Bez zastanowienia myślami wezwał Draco Malfoya. Czekał dziesięć minut na przybycie Śmierciożercy. Samo przejście spod bramy do salonu zajmowało kilka minut. Chłopak musiał być przerażony, wezwanie w środku nocy nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Z pewnością część drogi przebiegł, byleby tylko nie rozgniewać Czarnego Pana swoją opieszałością. Widział już Śmierciożerców, którzy byli karani za takie drobnostki.

\- Mój Panie, wzywałeś - przerażony, drżący i zadyszany głos rozległ się w pomieszczeniu.

Voldemort przyglądał się klęczącemu chłopakowi, który trząsł się ze strachu. Od razu poprawił mu się humor widząc, że przewidywania były słuszne. Oddech nastolatka był przyśpieszony. Musiał biec tak szybko jak dał radę. Wściekłość Czarnego Pana coraz bardziej malała. Niemal zwierzęcy strach Śmierciożercy działał uspokajająco.

\- Powiedz mi, Draco - zaczął cicho - z kim przyjaźnił się Potter?

\- Z Granger i Wesleyem, mój Panie - odpowiedział szybko chłopak. Lekko się rozluźnił, gdy zrozumiał, że nie dostanie _Crucio_ na przywitanie.

\- Z kimś jeszcze?

\- Nie wiem, mój Panie. Tylko oni zawsze mu towarzyszyli. Chociaż na jedną ze swoich eskapad zabrał jeszcze Longbottoma, Lovegood i najmłodszą Weasley.

Eskapad? Młody Malfoy musiał mówić o potyczce w Ministerstwie. Oczywiście, starał się uniknąć przypomnienia, że to _jego ojciec_ doprowadził wtedy do klęski.

\- Lovegood, Longbottom i Weasley... Czy to nie jest ta trójka, która chciała ukraść miecz Gryffindora z gabinetu Snape'a?

\- Nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo, panie - odpowiedział zaskoczony chłopak.

Czarny Pan w milczeniu analizował informacje. Był niemal pewny, że to ta konkretna trójka uczniów włamała się do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Dopiero teraz zastanowił się co to miało znaczyć. Wcześniej uważał, że to zwykły objaw buntu i nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. Istniało jednak nikłe prawdopodobieństwo, że miecz bym im do czegoś potrzebny. Miał jednak za mało danych by to stwierdzić.

\- Umawiał się z kimś? - w końcu to nastolatek, hormony muszą w nim buzować.

Draco przełknął ślinę zanim odpowiedział. Ostrożnie dobierał słowa.

\- Raz, w Walentyki, spotkał się z Cho Chang, ale nigdy więcej ich potem nie widziałem. Z tego co wiem, Cho spotykała się wcześniej z Diggorym. Chyba nie mogła pogodzić się z jego śmiercią.

\- Diggory? Czy to nie jego ojciec pracuje w Urzędzie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami?

Malfoy bez słowa przytaknął.

\- Jak zginął?

Chłopak zawahał się zanim odpowiedział

\- Zabił go jeden ze Śmierciożerców, mój Panie. W dniu, w którym szczęśliwie powróciłeś.

\- Hmmm - Voldemort przeszedł kilka kroków. Ucieczka przeklętego Pottera z tego przeklętego cmentarza cały czas go irytowała. Nakazał sobie zachować spokój po czym wrócił przed klęczącą postać - Czy ktoś jeszcze zdołał skraść serce wybrańca? - spytał kąśliwie.

Draco przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

\- Rok temu chodziły plotki, że umawia się z dziewczyną Weasleyów. Potem słyszałem, że rozstali się po śmierci Dumbledore'a.

\- Jest teraz w Hogwarcie?

\- Widziałem jak wraca pociągiem do domu na przerwę noworoczną. Nie wiem czy wróci do szkoły - dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

Czarny Pan milczał przez chwilę.

\- Rozumiem… Możesz odejść.

Malfoy czym prędzej uciekł z pomieszczenia, ale Voldemort nie zwracał już na niego uwagi. W głowie Czarnego Pana zaczął formować się plan.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

Kilka dni po Nowym Roku Czarny Pan wyszedł z kominka w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. W samą porę by zobaczyć jak Snape strofuje Alecto Carrow, nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa.

\- Alecto - powiedział, gdy tylko dwójka Śmierciożerców padła przed nim na kolana - Przyprowadź tutaj dziewczynę Weasleyów.

\- Mój panie? - rozległ się zaskoczony głos.

\- Nie słyszałaś? - warknął - Ruszaj.

Kobieta zerwała się i szybkim krokiem wyszła z gabinetu. Voldemort usiadł na najbliższym fotelu i wskazał Snape'owi drugi.

\- Co się stało? - spytał całkowicie zrelaksowany, gdy dyrektor Hogwartu zajął miejsce.

\- Mój Panie - rozległ się głos Snape'a - Właśnie upominałem Carrow, że powinna się opanować. Torturuje uczniów za najmniejsze przewinienia. Nawet czystokrwistych. Nie potrafi utrzymać porządku na lekcjach, rzuca klątwę Cruciatus, za to, że ktoś kichnął. Może to mieć negatywny wpływ na lojalność wobec ciebie wśród młodych czarodziei.

\- Rozumiem - odparł - Porozmawiam z nią.

\- Dziękuję, mój Panie.

\- Coś jeszcze?

Dyrektor Hogwartu pokręcił głową.

\- W takim razie potrzebuję akt Lovegood, Longbottoma i Weasley.

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie.

Snape podszedł do szafy, w której znajdowały się akta wszystkich obecnych uczniów. Dokumenty absolwentów, wraz z opisem ich karier zawodowych znajdowały się w archiwum na piątym piętrze. Wszystkich, oprócz jednego - Voldemort lata temu zadbał o to by jego dokumenty nigdy się tam nie znalazły. W końcu nie na darmo był ulubieńcem dyrektora Dippeta.

Snape z ukłonem podał mu teczki i ponownie zajął fotel. Voldemort z zainteresowaniem przeglądał akta Lovegood. Niestety jedyną użyteczną informacją jaką zdobył, była wiadomość o ojcu Lovegood, właścicielu Żonglera. Ten szmatławiec zyskiwał coraz większą popularność. Gdyby tak uwięzić dziewczynę zrobiłby dwa eliksiry w jednym kociołku*... - zraniłby Pottera i zapewnił odpowiednie zachowanie jej ojca. Musiał napomknąć o tym Nottowi.

Następne akta należały do Longbottoma. Słaby we wszystkim oprócz zielarstwa. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś brał go pod uwagę jako dziecko z przepowiedni... Cud, że trafił do Gryffindoru, a nie Hufflepuffu. Chociaż ten rok był interesujący - rzadko widział, aby ktoś zdobył tyle szlabanów w ciągu miesiąca. Jedno zdanie zwróciło jego uwagę, które widział także u Loovegood.

\- Członek GD, obecnie prawdopodobnie przywódca? Co to jest? - spytał przebiegając wzrokiem po liście różnych wydarzeń.

\- Mój Panie, banda dzieciaków chce pobawić się w wojnę. Nic czym powinieneś się przejmować.

\- Nic czym powinienem się przejmować? Ta banda dzieciaków, jak ich nazwałeś, pokrzyżowała mi plany w Ministerstwie. Włamała się do twojego gabinetu. Sabotuje lekcje, podważa autorytet Carrowów, robi niepotrzebne zamieszanie i _daje nadzieję_ \- ostatnie słowa niemal wysyczał.

Czarny Pan pozwolił, by przez chwilę trwała cisza.

\- Longbottom jest jedynym "prawdopodobnym przywódcą"? - spytał.

\- Jeszcze Lovegood i Weasley - powiedział cicho Śmierciożerca - Ta trójka wywołuje największe zamieszanie.

\- Ilu członków liczy grupa?

\- Podejrzewam, że około dwudziestu, trzydziestu.

Voldemort zastanowił się nad następnymi działaniami.

\- Weasley zniknie dzisiaj, Lovegood w przeciągu tygodnia. To zasieje strach w ich szeregach. Ostatni zostanie Longbottom - nim masz zająć się sam. Zleć porwanie jego babki, groźba utraty ostatniego członka rodziny go uspokoi... Gdy pozostali buntownicy zobaczą, że dwóch przywódców zaginęło, a ostatni został złamany, od razu przejdzie im ochota do walki. Grupa rozpadnie się sama.

\- Rozumiem, mój Panie. Twa mądrość nie ma granic...

\- Oficjalnie masz być czysty - przerwał mu Voldemort - tak samo jak rodzeństwo Carrow. Żadnego publicznego sprawiania bólu. Groźby wyszeptane w ciemności, w pustym korytarzu, są o wiele skuteczniejsze. Jesteś moim najlepszym Śmierciożercą, Severusie. Działaj subtelnie, tak jak z Dumbledorem. Pamiętaj...

Przerwało im pukanie. Po chwili w gabinecie stała Alecto trzymając za ramię szarpiącą się rudowłosą dziewczynę, na której twarzy było widać świeży ślad po uderzeniu i rozciętą wargę. Nastolatka zamarła widząc przed sobą, oprócz spodziewanego Snape'a, znienawidzonego Czarnego Pana.

\- Na kolana, zdrajczyni krwi - Alecto popchnęła Ginny tak, by ta upadła na kolana i przyłożyła jej różdżkę do szyi.

\- Alecto - powiedział cicho Czarny Pan - nie przypominam sobie, bym kazał ci w jakikolwiek sposób zranić Weasley.

\- Opierała się, mój Panie.

\- I nie byłaś w stanie poradzić sobie z nastolatką bez użycia przemocy? Lekcje też w ten sposób prowadzisz? - głos Voldemorta przeszywał do szpiku kości.

\- Mój Panie, muszę trzymać dyscyplinę! Te bachory są nieposłuszne!

\- Zamilcz! Nie chcę słuchać twoich marnych wymówek, Alecto. Nie masz prawa przelewać ani kropli czystej, nieskalanej mugolami, krwi czarodziejów. To są dzieci, które należy wykształcić, by zrozumiały nasze wspaniałe idee. By zrozumiały jak ważne jest byśmy nie skazili się brudem mugoli. Nie nauczysz ich tego zadając im ból! Sądziłem, że jesteś tego świadoma, Alecto. Rozczarowałaś mnie.

Śmierciożerczyni padła na kolana, błagając.

\- Wybacz mi, Panie! To się więcej nie powtórzy.

\- Daję ci ostatnią szansę, Alecto. Masz słuchać poleceń Severusa, tak jak moich. To on mnie tutaj reprezentuje. Skoro kazał ci ograniczyć twoje zabawy, masz to zrobić. I powiedz bratu, że jego też to dotyczy.

\- Tak, mój Panie. Dziękuję, mój Panie.

\- A teraz odejdź.

Carrow opuściła pomieszczenie, wcześniej odkładając różdżkę Weasley na stoliku przy drzwiach. Voldemort w milczeniu przyglądał się nastolatce. Ta patrzyła na niego wyzywająco, z ogniem w oczach.

\- Słyszałem, że byłaś dziewczyną Pottera - powiedział dokładnie przyglądając się jej oczom.

\- I co z tego? Zostawił mnie miesiące temu. Nic dla niego nie znaczę - opowiedziała głosem pełnym nienawiści.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się słysząc tę odpowiedź.

\- Czy to ładnie tak kłamać? Widzę prawdę w twoich oczach, Ginewro. Zostawił cię, bo nie chciał sprowadzić na ciebie kłopotów. Chciał byś żyła jak najdłużej, nie zwracając na siebie mojej uwagi - roześmiał się - I dlatego zostawił cię tuż pod moim bokiem. Całkiem ślizgońskie...

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Milczała, nieświadomie potwierdzając jego słowa. Niemal widział jak analizuje całą sytuację i doznaje olśnienia. Zrozumiała, że jest mu potrzebna po to, by zranić Pottera.

\- Zabijesz mnie? - spytała. W jej głosie nie było strachu.

\- Przypominasz teraz matkę Pottera, tuż przed tym jak zginęła - powiedział ignorując jej słowa - Rude włosy, ta sama odwaga i bezczelność. Powiedz, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś dla niego tylko jej substytutem?

\- W tej chwili jej oczy, oprócz nienawiści i złości, wyrażały coś jeszcze. Taką mała, drobną wątpliwość, którą czuła przez cały czas będąc z Potterem. A teraz ktoś potwierdził jej obawy.

\- Niemal się roześmiał, widząc jak łatwo będzie można nią manipulować. Podniósł różdżkę i szepnął:

\- Imperio.

Dziewczyna ruszyła przez gabinet i usiadła przy biurku Snape'a. Wzięła czysty pergamin i pióro z kałamarzem. Zaczęła pisać.

Czarny Pan chwilowo zignorował jej obecność i wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy ze Snape'm.

\- Rozróżnij zwykłe nieposłuszeństwo od buntu, drogi Severusie. Na pierwsze wystarczy szlaban, sądzę że system punktów nie działa skoro tylu uczniów zrezygnowało z nauki. Przypomnij mi, żebyśmy zmieniło ustawę na obowiązek nauki w Hogwarcie. Wtedy żadna szlama nam nie umknie. Przy buncie należy działać błyskawicznie - wykorzystać każdą słabość. Podesłać szpiega - obiecać mu darowanie życia rodzinie czy coś równie bzdurnego. Niech sabotuje działania i donosi na kolegów. W odpowiednim momencie należy odkryć jego istnienie, niech wbije nóż w plecy swoim drogim przyjaciołom. Ale o tym wszystkim przecież wiesz, prawda Severusie? Rzekłbym... z własnego doświadczenia.

Snape w milczeniu skinął głową.

\- Amycus i Alecto nie są w stanie zapanować nad pragnieniem sprawiania bólu. Będę częściej zabierał ich na rajdy, by mogli sobie ulżyć. W szkole nie mają prawa nikogo zranić. Niech przysyłają uczniów do ciebie, skoro mają z nimi problem. Odpowiednia edukacja jest zbyt ważna by zniszczyli ją swoim brakiem odpowiedzialności. Wiem, że sobie poradzisz.

\- Dziękuję za zaufanie, mój Panie.

\- Zasłużyłeś na nie jak nikt inny, Severusie. Właśnie dlatego powierzyłem ci stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu.

Voldemort zamilkł. Jedynym dźwiękiem w gabinecie było skrobanie pióra, które po chwili ucichło. Ginny podeszła do Czarnego Pana i wręczyła mu list.

 _Kochani rodzice_

 _Tak mi przykro, że dowiecie się o wszystkim w ten sposób. Okropnie Was przepraszam, za to co zrobiłam. Każdy dzień jest dla mnie udręką. Łudziłam się, że dam radę, jednak jestem za słaba. Ale uwierzcie mi, nie mam wyjścia. Mimo, że wiem, że sprawię Wam ból, muszę to zrobić. Serce każe mi szukać mojego Harre'go. To jest silniejsze ode mnie. Wiem, że mój ukochany mnie potrzebuje. Oszaleję, jeśli go nie zobaczę._

 _Wasza na zawsze,_

 _Ginny_

Czarny Pan pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. Spojrzał na nastolatkę, która nadal była pod wpływem klątwy.

\- Drętwota - rzucił zaklęcie na dziewczynę.

Nieprzytomne ciało runęło na podłogę. W milczeniu je obserwował.

\- Mój Panie? - głos Severusa przerwał mu rozmyślania.

\- Zawiadom jej rodzinę, że dziewczyna uciekła ze szkoły, by pomóc Potterowi. Tak brzmi oficjalna wersja. Przekaż im list jako potwierdzenie - powiedział wstając, a Snape podążył w jego ślady - ale szepnij słówko komu trzeba, że jest w niewoli. Nie u Malfoya, nie u Lestrange. U mnie. Ta informacja ma dotrzeć do Pottera.

Voldemort rzucił na Weasley zaklęcie lewitujące.

\- Ach, i dostarcz do Zamku wszystkie rzeczy dziewczyny, musimy podtrzymać wersję o jej ucieczce.

\- Jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować, mój Panie.

\- Mów.

\- Gdybym użył eliksiru wielosokowego, mógłbym podszyć się pod Weasley. W nocy zabrałbym jej rzeczy z wieży Gryfonów i zostawił list na łóżku.

\- Dobry pomysł. Zrób to - zgodził się Voldemort i podał dyrektorowi wyrwany włos dziewczyny.

\- Jak rozkażesz, mój Panie - Snape ponownie upadł na kolana, obserwując jak Czarny Pan przywołuje do siebie różdżkę Weasley i razem z nieprzytomną dziewczyną przechodzi przez kominek.

* * *

Voldemort lewitował za sobą nieprzytomną Ginewrę. Miał zamiar umieścić ją w jednym z nieużywanych pokoi gościnnych na piętrze. Zdecydował się na ten naprzeciwko jego sypialni. Uznał, że lepiej mieć ją pod ręką, gdyby była potrzebna.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i przelewitował ciało nad łóżko. Zwolnił czar i Ginewra spokojnie opadła na pościel. Kolejnym zaklęciem upewnił się, że dziewczyna spokojnie prześpi noc. Rzucił kilka czarów blokujących na okno i po wyjściu z pomieszczenia zablokował drzwi. Nikt nie wejdzie ani nie wyjdzie z pokoju bez jego zgody.

Udał się do swojej sypialni. Rzucił na łóżko akta Weasley. Chciał dokładnie przeanalizować wszystkie informacje jakie mógł na jej temat zdobyć, dlatego zabrał ze sobą dokumenty. Miał nadzieję na interesującą lekturą przed snem.

Zszedł na parter rezydencji i udał się do jadalni. Wezwał skrzata, po czym wydał polecenia co do traktowania gościa. Zjadł posiłek i ponownie poszedł do sypialni. Przyszykował się do snu, a potem z aktami Weasley wszedł do łóżka. Po przeczytaniu pierwszych dwóch stron, zerwał się i szybkim krokiem ruszył do pokoju gościnnego. Jednym machnięciem różdżki odblokował drzwi i podszedł do śpiącej dziewczyny. Bez problemu wdarł się do jej umysłu. Nie było nic łatwiejszego niż przeszukiwanie wspomnień nieprzytomnej osoby.

Po krótkich poszukiwaniach odnalazł wspomnienia z jej pierwszego roku. Niektóre z nich oglądał z wielką uwagą. Największą wagę przywiązał do pobytu dziewczyny w Komnacie Tajemnic. Raz po raz oglądał wspomnienie czując coraz większą radość. Porzucił wspomnienie. Musiał znaleźć coś innego, coś czego nie powinno tutaj być, jednak… Wędrował po umyśle, przedzierając się przez całe życie dziewczyny, jej istotę… W końcu! Na samym dnie, zakopane pod wspomnieniami, uczuciami i samoświadomością nastolatki znalazł mały fragment innego bytu. Był słaby, ledwo żyjący, ale istniał.

Przetrwał.

Voldemort opuścił umysł dziewczyny. Popatrzył na śpiącą Ginewrę.

\- Jesteś cenniejsza niż myślałem - powiedział, po czym wybuchł szaleńczym śmiechem.

* * *

* czarodziejska wersja powiedzenia: upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu


	3. Rozdział drugi

Ginny powoli się budziła. Zawsze z rana była półprzytomna. Zazdrościła Hermionie, której umysł cały czas pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Sama potrzebowała trochę czasu na pozbycie się resztek snu.

Dziś była w gorszym stanie niż zwykle. Czuła się dziwnie zmęczona, a łóżko było o wiele wygodniejsze niż pamiętała. Przeciągnęła się, po czym otworzyła oczy. Wbrew zwyczajowi natychmiast oprzytomniała. Nie była w dormitorium w wieży Gryfonów.

Zerwała się z łóżka i w panice rozejrzała się po pokoju. Ogromne łoże, na którym spała, było większe niż wszystkie, które wcześniej widziała. Spod skołtunionej zielonej pościeli wystawało o ton ciemniejsze prześcieradło. Po swojej prawej stronie Ginny widziała biurko stojące pod oknem oraz regał na książki, całkowicie pusty. Oprócz tego w pokoju była ogromna szafa i dwie pary drzwi. Nigdzie nie zauważyła swojej różdżki.

\- Accio różdżka - wyszeptała i zaklęła na brak reakcji.

Podczas ostatniego semestru ćwiczyła magię bezróżdżkową. Jest to trudna i bardzo wymagająca dziedzina magii, ale po wielu próbach uczyniła pewne postępy. Była w stanie przywołać swoją różdżkę, jeśli ta znajdowała się w promieniu dwóch, trzech metrów. Mogło się przydać podczas walki, gdyby została rozbrojona. Teraz jednak zaklęcie nie zadziałało - różdżki nie ma w pokoju.

Powoli zaczynała ogarniać ją panika. Była w nieznanym pokoju, bez różdżki. Ostatnie co z wczoraj pamiętała to okrutne insynuacje Voldemorta, że Harry'emu na nie niej nie zależy. Gdyby znał prawdę...

Podeszła szybkim krokiem do jednych z drzwi. Chwyciła za klamkę i ostrożnie ją nacisnęła. Ku jej zdumieniu, drzwi ustąpiły. Po chwili zrozumiała dlaczego - znalazła się w dobrze wyposażonej łazience. Pomieszczenie było czyste i urządzone w podobnym stylu co pokój. Była nawet wanna i prysznic, a na przeciw wejścia znajdowało się okno.

 _To się robi coraz dziwniejsze. Jeśli to Voldemort mnie porwał to powinnam być w lochach, a nie pięcioróżdżkowej gospodzie! *_ pomyślała.

Wycofała się z powrotem do pokoju i podeszła do drugich drzwi. Te jednak nie ustąpiły. Szarpała za klamkę z całej siły, bez efektu. Ze złością obróciła się na pięcie.

Spojrzała na szafę. Kierowana impulsem zajrzała do niej. Głośno wciągnęła powietrze, gdy zobaczyła co się w niej znajduje. Wszystkie jej ubrania wisiały schludnie ułożone na wieszakach. W pudełku znalazła czystą bieliznę. Na dnie mebla, równo w rządku, postawiono buty, a obok nich, oparta o ścianę szafy stała najdroższa jej sercu rzecz na świecie.

Błyskawica Harry'ego.

Harry wiedział, że nie wróci do Hogwartu, więc postanowił oddać miotłę Ginny. Chciał by Gryffindor znów wygrał Puchar Quiditcha. I Ginny z całych sił się starała na meczach. Ponownie zastąpiła Harry'ego na pozycji szukającego. I dzięki Błyskawicy nie przegrali żadnego meczu mimo usilnych prób rodzeństwa Carrow do kontuzjowania drużyny.

Widok miotły podsunął jej plan ucieczki. Pal licho różdżkę, jeśli się stąd wyrwie, nie będzie żałować jej utraty.

\- Do mnie - powiedziała, a miotla błyskawicznie znalazła się w jej ręce.

Podbiegła do okna, by po chwili warknąć z frustracji. Było bez klamki.

Nie mogła otworzyć okna, ale była zdecydowana zrobić wszystko by uciec. Spojrzała na drewniane krzesło stojące przy biurku. Odłożyła Błyskawicę i podniosła krzesło, by sprawdzić ciężar. Było ciężkie. Za duże i za ciężkie jak na nią. Trudno było jej utrzymać krzesło, o rzucie nim w okno nie wspominając. Musiała znaleźć coś innego.

Jej wzrok przykuł regał na książki. Gdyby półki był wyjmowane, mogłaby jedną z nich wykorzystać.

Tym razem dopisało jej szczęście. Bez problemu zdjęła jedną z półek. Jej ciężar i wielkość były idealne, by zbić szybę. Teraz tylko wystarczyło wziąć odpowiedni zamach i szybko odskoczyć, by kawałki szyby jej nie zraniły. A potem błagać Merlina, by dotarcie strażników do pokoju trwało wystarczająco długo, by mogła odlecieć na bezpieczną odległość.

Przyjęła odpowiednią pozycję i rzuciła półką. Błyskawicznie odskoczyła gdy tylko wypuściła przedmiot z rąk.

 _Brzęk._

Nie był to jednak dźwięk, którego się spodziewała. Półka nie zbiła szyby, tylko się od niej odbiła. Przyjrzała się szkłu i zaklęła siarczyście, za co zapewne dostałaby długi wykład od matki, gdy okazało się, że nie ma nawet rysy.

Adrenalina w niej buzowała, gdy z wściekłością raz po raz uderzała półką o szybę.

Po kilkunastu uderzeniach półka rozpadła jej się w rękach.

* * *

Czarny Pan stanął przy drzwiach do pokoju Ginewry. Wyraźnie zza zamkniętych drzwi dochodziły dźwięki rzucanych przedmiotów. _Mała lwica nie lubi swojej klatki_ , Voldemort pomyślał złośliwie i w radosnym nastroju ruszył korytarzem.

* * *

Ginny oddychała ciężko, gdy kolejne próby rozbicia okna nie dawały rezultatu. Przez pół godziny walczyła w sypialni i gdy nadal nie było żadnej rysy na szkle, przeniosła się do okna w łazience.

Również bez skutku.

Otarła pot z czoła i ruszyła do sypialni, by znaleźć kolejną rzecz którą mogłaby rzucić w szybę.

Gwałtownie zatrzymała się w progu, gdy ujrzała, że w fotelu, którego wcześniej nie było, rozsiadł się wygodnie Voldemort i zdegustowany przeglądał jej podręczniki. Nie odrywając wzroku od książek, spytał:

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, moja droga Ginewro, dlaczego postanowiłaś zniszczyć moja własność? Wystrój ci nie podoba?

Dziewczyna nadal czując adrenalinę i nowo powstałą wściekłość, którą zawsze powodowała pełna wersja jej imienia, odpowiedziała:

\- Nie moja wina, że masz fatalny gust. Mógłbyś nie dotykać moich rzeczy?

Voldemort nadal przeglądał podręcznik, nie podnosząc głowy na słowa dziewczyny.

\- Uwierz mi, nie sprawia mi przyjemność dotykania twoich książek. Wygląda na to, że mimo, że prawie wszyscy twoi bracia skończyli naukę i wyprowadzili się z domu, twój ojciec nadal nie jest w stanie zapewnić godnych warunków do nauki. Ta książka była własnością Williama, prawda? Twojego najstarszego brata, tego który miał przyjemność poznać Fenrira. Ach, no i jego urocza żona. Musi być niepocieszona, że jej wesele zostało przerwane. A co u Ronalda, nadal choruje na groszopryszczkę? Twoi rodzice są nieodpowiedzialni skoro nadal nie wezwali uzdrowiciela. Chociaż interesujące jest, że sami nie zachorowali, mimo, że ta choroba jest bardzo zakaźna. No i w końcu możecie odróżniać bliźniaków, skoro jeden z nich stracił...

\- Zamknij się! Zostaw moją rodzinę w spokoju! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. Przeraziło ją jak wiele Voldemort wie o jej najbliższych.

Czarny Pan z trzaskiem zamknął książkę i rzucił na podłogę. Podniósł się z fotela, po czym wolnym krokiem podszedł do nastolatki. Stanął tak blisko, że dziewczyna czuła jego oddech na policzku.

\- Wszystko w tym pokoju jest do twojej dyspozycji, ale nawet nie marz o ucieczce - Ginny wzdrygnęła się, gdy Voldemort przeciągnął palcem po jej policzku, zatrzymując go pod brodą i zmuszając Ginny do uniesienia głowy i spojrzenia na niego. - Sam zakładałem zabezpieczenia, nie znajdziesz w nich luki. Skrzatka trzy razy dziennie będzie przynosiła posiłki. Nie próbuj jej rozkazywać, by pomogła ci uciec. Ma zakaz rozmawiania z tobą i przyjmowania poleceń od ciebie. A nie chcesz przecież, żeby biedne stworzonko musiało się karać przez twoje błędy, prawda?

Ginewra potrząsnęła głową nie mając odwagi odpowiedzieć głośno. Chciała, żeby mężczyzna się odsunął. Jego magia ją osaczała i pogłębiała przerażenie.

\- Nie prowokuj mnie, a nie spotka cię nic złego. Jesteś tu tylko po to, by zwabić Pottera. Gdy go zabiję będziesz wolna.

Voldemort zrobił krok w tył. Ginny omal nie upadła, ale w ostatniej chwili utrzymała równowagę.

Czarny Pan posłał jej ostatnie spojrzenie, usunął różdżką fotel, na którym wcześniej siedział i skierował swoje kroki do wyjścia.

\- Harry wygra - rozległ się szept.

Voldemort raptownie się zatrzymał.

\- Słucham?

\- Harry wygra - powiedziała Ginny głośniej i pewniej. - To Harry z tobą wygra. A gdy zginiesz nikt nawet nie zapłacze za tobą. Wszyscy będą się cieszyć, że umarłeś, nawet twoje sługi. Zatańczą na twoim grobie i …

\- Crucio!

Dziewczyna natychmiast upadła na podłogę i zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu. Czuła jakby każdy fragment jej ciała płonął. Nigdy nie sądziła, że ból może być tak ogromny. Miała wrażenie, że nigdy nie minie. Rzucała się po podłodze nie panując nad odruchami ciała. Sekundy trwały jak minuty, a minuty jak godziny. Jedyne o czym marzyła, to żeby ból się skończył. Była w stanie zrobić wszystko, by minął. Poczuła metaliczny smak krwi w ustach. Musiała przygryźć sobie język.

Niespodziewanie ból się skończył. Niemal zaskomlała z ulgi.

\- Nie. Prowokuj. Mnie - powtórzył Voldemort, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Dziewczyna straciła przytomność.

* * *

Ginny z trudem otworzyła oczy. Miała ochotę ponownie odpłynąć, ale wiedziała, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Nie miała pojęcia jak długo była nieprzytomna, a musiała zacząć działać. Podniosła się na kolana. Jej ciało cały czas się trzęsło. Nie mogła opanować drżenia mięśni.

Droga do łazienki zajęła jej wieczność. Miała ochotę położyć się na podłodze. Chłód kafelek był niezwykle kojący, jednak odpoczynek przyniósłby więcej szkody niż pożytku. Zimno przynosiło ulgę tylko na chwilę, pogłębiając długoterminowe konsekwencje. Musiała rozluźnić mięśnie, inaczej uszkodzi nerwy. Nauczyła się tego podczas pierwszego miesiąca pobytu w Hogwarcie.

Rodzeństwo Carrow niezbyt kryło się ze swoimi zamiarami, więc od razu na początku września razem z Nevillem przetrząsnęła bibliotekę i Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych, by jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się o klątwie Cruciatus.

Odkryli, że siła zaklęcia zależy od mocy czarodzieja, a także przyjemności jaką sprawiało mu torturowanie innych. Im potężniejszy czarodziej, tym gorsze skutki miała klątwa. W zależności od czasu trwania tortur, ofiara mogła odczuwać drżenie mięśni, otępiałość umysłową, zaniki pamięci, problemy z poruszaniem, a także utratę zmysłów.

Profesorowie, na czele z profesorem Slughornem i panią Pomfrey, starali się jak mogli by zapewnić dostęp do eliksiru postcruciatusowego. Niestety najważniejszy składnik, w dodatku bardzo drogi, nie znajdował się wśród szkolnych zapasów. Nauczyciele robili co mogli, jednak częstotliwość używania Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego przez przeklętą parę bliźniaków spowodowała, że eliksir podawany był tylko najmłodszym. Starsi uczniowie musieli radzić sobie sami.

Najlepszym sposobem był masaż i leżenie w wannie wypełnionej gorącą wodą. Rozluźnienie napiętych mięśni było podstawą, by zachować sprawność ciała. Na uszkodzenia w mózgu nie mieli środków zaradczych.

 _Klątwy rodzeństwa Carrow były zaledwie łaskotkami w porównaniu do bólu zadanego przez Voldemorta_ , pomyślała Ginny wlewając gorącą wodę do wanny. Z trudem rozebrała się do bielizny. Rozpięcie biustonosza przekraczało możliwości jej palców. Darowała też sobie zdjęcie fig. Mokra bielizna nie będzie przeszkadzać tak mocno, jak namoczone szaty. Po kilku minutach udało jej się wejść do wanny. Woda była przyjemnie kojąca. Dziesięć minut minęło, a mięśnie były zdecydowanie mniej napięte.

Czując coraz większą ulgę, Ginny uświadomiła sobie, że Harry także znał ból klątwy torturującej rzuconej przez Voldemorta. Mimo, że miał wtedy niecałe piętnaście lat, potrafił się podnieść i nadal walczyć z przeciwnikiem. Ogarnęła ją tęsknota za ukochanym. _Gdyby Harry ze mną był, nie musiałabym się o nic martwić_ , pomyślała po czym zasnęła.

* * *

Czarny Pan siedział wygodnie fotelu w swoim gabinecie i popijał wino. Był w wyśmienitym humorze. Sprowokowanie Gryfonki, by go obraziła, było dziecinnie łatwe. Wystarczyło kilka uwag o najbliższych i od razu rzuciła się mu do gardła. Dziewczyna będzie świetnym narzędziem do poprawy nastroju, gdy nie będzie chciał karać swoich sług.

Posiadanie ludzkiego horkruksa miało w sobie pewien urok. Gdyby jednak okazało się, że posiadanie go negatywnie wpływało na umiejętności Voldemorta, ten bez wahania by go zniszczył. Jednak poddanie dziewczyny torturom nie odbiło się w żaden sposób na Czarnym Panu.

Będąc odprężonym Voldemort próbował nawiązać mentalne połączenie z pozostałymi fragmentami swojej duszy. Mimo, że od lat tego nie robił, bez problemu znalazł właściwe miejsce. Najmocniejsze połączenie miał z horkruksami będącymi blisko niego.

Nagini była na polowaniu. Czuł jej ekscytację, gdy ścigała zwierzynę. Wąż był dla Voldemorta najważniejszym horkruksem. Nie tylko dlatego, że jej pokarm pozwolił mu żyć. Jak nikt inny rozumiała rozkosz jaką dawało polowanie na ofiarę.

Połączenie z Ginewrą było nieco inne - silniejsze, bo także była człowiekiem, a jednocześnie lekko przytłumione, bo była nieprzytomna. Nie mógł ocenić emocji dopóki dziewczyna nie odzyska świadomości, jednak czuł fizyczny dyskomfort. Drobiazg w porównaniu do tego co czuła nastolatka, gdy rzucił na nią Cruciatusa, ale właśnie dlatego Voldemort zdecydował się na tak silną klątwę. Skoro jedno z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych było dla niego lekką niedogodnością i to tylko w przypadku, gdy specjalnie szukał połączenia , nie miał się czym martwić. Fizyczne zranienie horkruksa nie wpłynie na niego w żaden sposób.

Kilkanaście minut i rozwiązał dylemat jaki go dręczył od poprzedniego wieczora, gdy tylko odkrył czym w rzeczywistości jest dziewczyna. Ani ból fizyczny, ani, co bardzo prawdopodobne, ból psychiczny nie osłabi jego zdolności.

Voldemort roześmiał się. Spisał na straty jednego horkruksa, gdy dowiedział się co Lucjusz zrobił z notatnikiem. Jednak działanie Śmierciożercy przyniosło nieoczekiwany skutek i możliwe, że bardzo przyjemne konsekwencje. Będzie tylko musiał tylko przeprowadzić kilka doświadczeń…

Całkowicie rozluźniony i odprężony Voldemort postanowił sprawdzić jak się mają pozostałe horkruksy, zanim spotka się ze swoimi sługami.

Czarka Helgi, diadem Roweny, medalion Salazara były bezpieczne. Istniały i nie wydawały się być w żaden sposób uszkodzone. Mocne połączenie wystarczająco to udowadniało. Jednak…

Nie wyczuwał pierścienia.

Próbując pokonać narastającą panikę Voldemort uporczywie szukał połączenia z ostatnim horkruksem. Zamiast stabilnego połączenia z pierścieniem, drugiego horkruksa jakiego stworzył, Voldemort wyczuł połączenie podobne do połączenia z Ginewrą. Połączenie, z którego już kiedyś korzystał, nie będąc świadomym co oznacza.

Połączenie, którym przesłał fałszywe wizje, by zwabić pewnego nastolatka do Ministerstwa Magii.

W Halloween 1981 roku Voldemort nieświadomie podzielił swoją duszę na pół i stworzył ostatniego horkruksa.

Harry'ego Pottera.

* * *

* Pięcioróżdżkowa gospoda to odpowiednik pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu w świecie mugoli.

* * *

 **piotrvs** dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi. Nie zauważyłam tego błędu ;)


	4. Rozdział trzeci

_Szanowni Państwo Weasley,_

 _z przykrością zawiadamiam, iż Państwa córka, Ginewra Weasley, postanowiła opuścić szkołę. Z pozostawionego przez nią listu wynika, iż pragnie dołączyć do Harry'ego Pottera._

 _Wszczęte poszukiwania nie pozwoliły na jej odnalezienie. Żaden z mieszkańców Hogsmeade nie rozpoznał dziewczyny. Nie widzieli jej także pracownicy stacji czy lokalnego oddziału świstoklików. Nie odnaleziono żadnych śladów w Zakazanym Lesie. Wykluczono możliwość porwania._

 _Zniknęły wszystkie przedmioty osobiste Ginewry, w tym także jej miotła, stąd konkluzja, iż zaginiona samodzielnie opuściła Hogwart i odleciała w tylko sobie znanym kierunku._

 _Jeśli mają Państwo informacje o jej aktualnym miejscu pobytu, bądź obecne miejsce zamieszkania Harry'ego Pottera, proszę o informację._

 _W załączeniu przesyłam znaleziony list._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku_

 _Dyrektor_

 _Severus Snape_

* * *

\- To nie ma sensu! Nie mogła uciec, przecież nie wie gdzie jest Harry! - krzyczał Bill.

Molly patrzyła na najstarszego syna, który miotał się po kuchni w Norze. Jej mąż siedział zgarbiony obok niej, z rękoma opartymi o stół. Twarz schował w dłoniach. Trwał w takiej samej pozycji od dziesięciu minut, kiedy na głos przeczytała list od Snape'a i załączoną wiadomość od córki.

Molly starła dłonią płynące po policzkach łzy i wytarła mokrą dłoń o szatę. Ostrożnie wygładziła list od Ginny, który zgniotła w przypływie emocji.

\- Moja córeczka… - wyszeptała tak, by nikt nie usłyszał.

\- Może - odezwał się wolno Artur - sfingowali ucieczkę Ginny, bo pomyśleli, że wiemy gdzie jest Harry i go wydamy w zamian za nią… że poświęcimy dla niej wszystko.

\- Przecież nie mogą być tak głupi! - zaprotestował Bill.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to głupie, Bill? - Artur podniósł głowę i spojrzał na najstarszego syna- Gdyby obiecali, że nie zranią Ginny, Rona… Fleur?

Bill zacisnął mocno szczękę walcząc sam ze sobą. Wyobraził sobie, że jednym zdaniem mógłby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo najbliższym. Czy miałby odwagę nie zdradzić? Czy byłby w stanie nadal walczyć widząc śmierć rodziny? I czy byłby w stanie spojrzeć im w oczy gdyby zdradził miejsce pobytu Harry'ego?

\- Nie ma co o tym gdybać - odpowiedział Bill po długiej chwili milczenia - Nie wiemy gdzie jest Harry, więc ten wariant odpada. Dla mnie ten list nawet nie brzmi jak Ginny!

\- Co masz na myśli? - Artur gwałtownie wyprostował plecy.

\- "Każdy dzień jest udręką", "Serce każe mi szukać" ? To brzmi jak tanie romansidło, a nie nasza rozsądna Ginny.

\- Ginny od zawsze kochała Harry'ego - powiedziała Molly - Jeszcze zanim go poznała. Przez długi czas mogła mówić tylko o nim, zwłaszcza po wydarzeniach w Komnacie. Może rozstanie wpłynęło na nią bardziej niż myślimy. Cierpiała, a my tego nie widzieliśmy. Podczas świąt była taka radosna…

\- Pokaż mi list, Molly - poprosił Artur.

\- To z pewnością pismo Ginny - powiedziała kobieta - sprawdziłam to zaklęciem.

\- Tak, to nie ulega wątpliwości - zgodził się z nią mąż - Jednak coś jest tu dziwnego, Bill może… - Artur gwałtownie urwał i z oszołomieniem patrzył na treść listu.

\- Arturze co się stało, co zobaczyłeś?- pytała rozgorączkowana Molly.

\- A to sprytna dziewczyna.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Molly zerknęła przez ramię męża, gdy ten zaznaczał coś piórem na liście - Och.

\- Co tam widzicie? - domagał się odpowiedzi Bill.

\- Ginny zostawiła nam wskazówkę.

\- Jak to?

Artur bez słowa podał synowi list córki. Zakreślone litery układały się w kolejne zdanie.

TO KŁAMSTWO.

Rodzina popatrzyła po sobie.

\- Myślę, że czas porozmawiać ze Snapem.

* * *

\- Dobrze, że już jesteś Severusie - powiedział Voldemort wchodząc do salonu - Ostatnio nie mieliśmy czasu na pogawędki.

Dyrektor Hogwartu pokłonił się nisko swojemu Panu. Już po samym tonie wypowiedzi mógł wyczuć nastrój Lorda. Dzisiaj Czarny Pan miał ochotę na zwykłą rozmowę, więc Mistrz Eliksirów nie musiał padać na kolana. Mógł sobie pozwolić na lekkie odprężenie i nie zachowywać się zbyt służalczo. Bycie ulubieńcem Lorda dawało coś więcej niż tylko mniejszą ilość Cruciatusa. Dawało wgląd w myśli i plany Czarnego Pana.

\- Wspaniałe Cię widzieć, mój Panie.

Voldemort machnął dłonią dając znać, że Mistrz Eliksirów może się wyprostować.

\- Napijesz się czegoś, Severusie? Mam twoje ulubione wino.

\- Z największą przyjemnością, Lordzie. Jestem zaszczycony, że o mnie pomyślałeś i je zamówiłeś.

\- Nie bądź taki skromny - powiedział Czarny Pan nalewając wino do kieliszka i podając go mężczyźnie. Sobie nalał Ognistą Whiskey - Jak nikt inny zasłużyłeś na moje względy.

Severus skinął głową, w milczeniu zgadzając się z opinią rozmówcy. Zaczekał, aż Voldemort usiądzie na fotelu zanim sam ruszył w jego ślady.

\- Powiedz, co tam słychać w Hogwarcie?

\- Irytujące bachory, irytujący współpracownicy i irytujące stosy dokumentów do podpisania. Gdybym wiedział, że to stanowisko wiąże się z taką biurokracją nie dał bym się tak łatwo wmanewrować w to zajęcie - narzekał Snape.

Czarny Pan roześmiał się na te słowa.

\- Drogi Severusie, nie bądź taki marudny.

\- Lordzie, czy Rada Nadzorcza naprawdę musi co tydzień dostawą raport ile ryb, mięs i soku dyniowego zniknęło w brzuchach tych bachorów? Nie mają większych problemów? Może dałoby się przegłosować ustawę, że dyrektor Hogwartu składa raporty tylko Tobie? Jestem przekonany, że ciebie nie interesowałyby tak ważne i istotne informacje.

\- Jedna ustawa na raz, Severusie. Trwają pracę nad obowiązkowym nauczaniu w Hogwarcie. Potem zajmiemy się twoim problem - zdecydowanie Lorda nie zostawiało miejsca na dyskusję.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - powiedział Snape i wypił łyk wina - Wyborne jak zawsze - dodał.

Kąciki ust Czarnego Pana uniosły się lekko, jakby przyjemność sprawiało mu zadowolenie podwładnego.

\- Jak sytuacja z Gwardią? - spytał.

\- Zniknięcie Weasley wywołało strach. Dzieciaki są zdecydowanie spokojniejsze, chociaż możliwe że coś planują. Rozmawiałem z Rookwoodem. W następny poniedziałek zabierze Lovegood ze szkoły. Odwiedzą jej ojca i uświadomią co oznacza dalsze drukowanie tych głupot w Żonglerze. Na końcu zajmie się starą Longbottom.

\- Gdzie chcecie trzymać Lovegood?

\- Lucjusz wyraził chęć udostępnienia swoich lochów.

\- Dobrze, niech się chociaż do tego przyda - pochwalił Czarny Pan.

Mężczyźni rozmawiali na błahe tematy popijając alkohol.

\- Mój Panie… - zawahał się Snape.

\- Tak?

\- Byli dzisiaj u mnie państwo Weasley.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Odkryli twoją wiadomość w liście - powiedział ponurym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

Na ustach Voldemorta pojawił się nikły uśmiech, który próbował ukryć popijając whiskey, lecz Snape zdążył go zauważyć.

\- Czyżbyś był zawiedziony, że znaleźli coś, co umknęło twojej uwadze?

\- Byłem szpiegiem. Powinienem zauważać każdy szczegół.

\- Jestem pewny, że świetnie sobie poradziłeś - Voldemort zbył odpowiedź rozmówcy.

\- Przynajmniej nie musiałem udawać zaskoczenia. Ich odkrycie rzuciło nowe światło na ucieczkę dziewczyny. Zapewniłem, że jeszcze raz przesłucham świadków.

\- Dowiedzieli się gdzie ich córka przebywa? - dociekał Lord.

\- Oczywiście. Posłałem za nimi Phineasa Blacka. Doniósł mi później, że Weasleyowie natknęli się na Longbottoma, który przekazał im, że Ginewra została zabrana przez Alecto, a jak wróciła była jakby nieswoja - Snape posłał swojemu rozmówcy porozumiewawczy uśmieszek - Phineas potwierdził, że wtedy była już u Ciebie, Panie. Skoro już mowa o dziewczynie, co tam u niej słychać?

\- Postanowiła urządzić protest głodowy.

Snape prychnął.

\- Boi się, że ją otrujesz?

\- Niezbyt mnie interesuje co sobie ubzdurała. Szybko wybije jej to z głowy. Potrzebuję dziewczyny żywej.

\- Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić, panie? - dociekał Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Nie kłopocz sobie tym głowy, drogi Severusie. Jest ważniejsza sprawa. Powiedz mi, co wiesz o horkruksach?

Snape mimowolnie się spiął. Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Chciał nagiąć prawdę, powiedzieć, że coś słyszał, ale nic konkretnego, lecz z przerażeniem usłyszał swój własny głos mówiący coś innego.

\- To magiczne przedmioty zawierające w sobie fragment duszy czarodzieja, dzięki czemu ten staje się nieśmiertelny.

\- Czy Dumbledore był świadom, że stworzyłem horkruksy?

\- Tak.

\- Jak się o tym dowiedział?

\- Zobaczył pamiętnik. Miał swoje podejrzenia, chciał jednak mojego potwierdzenia czy to rzeczywiście był horkruks. Potwierdziłem to.

Czarny Pan widząc coraz większą panikę w oczach Snape'a cicho się roześmiał.

\- Żaden z was, Śmierciożerców, nie był świadom, że Mroczny Znak to nie tylko symbol mojej władzy nad wami. Zapewniał odporność na Veritaserum. Ministerstwo nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się o pewnych wydarzeniach gdyby niektórzy tak rozkosznie nie zdradzali moich tajemnic. Musiałem się jednak upewnić, że sam będę w stanie wydobyć z was prawdę. W winie podałem ci zmodyfikowane Veritaserum z opóźnionym działaniem. No i coś co osłabi twoje osłony w umyśle, mój drogi szpiegu. Jako Mistrz Eliksirów powinieneś zwracać większą uwagę na to co pijesz.

Czarny Pan dał chwilę Snape'owi na przemyślenie tych informacji. Obserwował, jak docierała do niego prawda - nic się nie ukryje.

\- Co Dumbledore uważał za moje horkruksy? - Voldemort celowo zadał pytanie w ten sposób.

\- Twój dziennik, pierścień Gaunta, medalion Slytherina, czarka Hufflepuff, coś należące do Ravenclaw, Nagini - Snape walczył by nie zdradzić ostatniej informacji, lecz Veritaserum było zbyt silne - i Harry Potter - mężczyzna zwiesił głowę, pokonany.

Oczy Czarnego Pana rozbrysły, jego podejrzenia całkowicie się potwierdziły.

\- Potter o tym wie?

\- Wie o sześciu horkruksach, nie wie, że jest jednym z nich.

\- Próbuje je odszukać?

\- Tak.

\- Wie jak je zniszczyć?

\- Tak.

Każde pytanie sprawiało, że Snape coraz bardziej zapadał się w sobie. Nie próbował wyjąć różdżki. Czarny Pan zdążyłby go zabić zanim po nią sięgnie. Przegrał.

\- Pokaż mi to, Severusie, pokaż mi wszystko - wyszeptał Czarny Pan - _Legilimens!_

Snape próbował walczyć, jednak jego umysł był otępiały. Bariery padały jak domek z kart, każde wspomnienie związane z Dumbledorem i horkruksami było kilkukrotnie oglądane. Mężczyzna chciał ukryć przynajmniej kilka z nich, jednak jakikolwiek ruch z jego strony działał na Voldemorta jak wabik. Im bardziej chciał coś osłonić tym łatwiej zostawało to znalezione. Nie będąc w stanie nic zrobić, Snape patrzył jak całe jego życie jest analizowane przez Czarnego Pana. Nie wiedział ile to trwało, ale Voldemort w końcu opuścił jego umysł. Czarny Pan postukał różdżką w wargi, jakby zastanawiał się nad następnym ruchem.

\- Ostatnie pytanie. Komu jesteś lojalny, Severusie?

\- Albusowi Dumbledore'owi - wiedział, że tym zdaniem wydał na siebie wyrok śmierci. Czekał na zaklęcie torturujące lub, jeśli Merlin będzie łaskawy, zabijające. Jednak to co usłyszał go przeraziło go najbardziej.

 _\- Obliviate._

* * *

Kilka godzin później Voldemort obserwował wschód słońca w pokoju Ginewry. Spokojnie analizował wszystkie informacje zdobyte od Snape'a. Musiał przyznać, że zdrajca idealnie grał swoją rolę przez te wszystkie lata. Nigdy nie padł na niego nawet cień podejrzenia. Gdyby nie to, że Czarny Pan potrzebował informacji czy Dumbledore dowiedział się o horkruksach, nadal dałby się oszukiwać.

Voldemort żałował, że to właśnie Severus okazał się szpiegiem. Jeden z najinteligentniejszych ludzi jakich znał zdradził wszystko w co wierzył z powodu miłości. Zaprzepaścił wszystko z powodu głupiej słabości, zwykłego zauroczenia i to nieodwzajemnionego. I w dodatku tym uczuciem obdarzył szlamę. Tak jak Meropa umarła z miłości do mugola, pomyślał, tak Severus umrze z miłości do szlamy. To miłość jest winna całemu złu!

Czując narastającą wściekłość Czarny Pan wziął kilka uspokajających wdechów. Na razie nie zareaguje w żaden sposób na nowo pozyskaną wiedzę. Snape jest mu potrzebny żywy, musi pilnować spraw w Hogwarcie, ale nie pożyje nawet sekundy dłużej niż to absolutnie koniecznie.

Voldemorta tchnęła nagła myśl - Snape od lat nienawidzi wilkołaka Lupina. A gdyby tak przed śmiercią ugryzł go Fenrir? Czyż nie byłoby zabawne gdyby wilkołak zabawił się ze zdrajcą? Gdyby Snape na końcu stał się tym czym przez całe życie gardził? Te rozmyślania od razu poprawiły humor Czarnemu Panu.

To jednak dalekie plany. Teraz musiał sprawdzić czy wszystkie horkruksy znajdują się tam gdzie powinny. I zdecydowanie musiał wzmocnić ich ochronę.

Słysząc za sobą poruszenie Voldemort odszedł od okna i stanął nad budzącą się dziewczyną. Czuł lekką irytację, że musi jeszcze zajmować się kolejnym problemem. Miał wystarczająco dużo na głowie by nie mieć ochoty przejmować się nastolatką.

Niemałą satysfakcję sprawił mu widok emocji w oczach dziewczyny. Zamglone, senne spojrzenie błyskawicznie stało się czujne i wystraszone. Nastolatka chciała się odsunąć jak najdalej, ale ciało osłabione kilkudniową głodówką nie chciało się jej słuchać. Voldemort leniwym ruchem różdżki całkowicie unieruchomił dziewczynę. By wzbudzić w niej jak największy strach usiadł na skraju łóżka i pochylił się tuż nad nią.

\- Czy nie mówiłem, że masz mnie nie prowokować, Ginewro?

\- Wolę umrzeć z głodu niż pozwolić, byś użył mnie przeciwko Harry'emu - głos dziewczyny był cichy, ale zdecydowany.

\- Umrzeć ci nie pozwolę, ale z radością zranię. Jeśli jeszcze raz sprawisz, że będę musiał się pofatygować do tego pokoju, będę cię trzymał pod Cruciatusem tak długo, aż staniesz się równie bezwolna jak Alicja i Frank Longbottomowie. Ale wcześniej wezmę cię na tym łóżku i wyślę wspomnienia do Pottera. Myślisz, że dotknie ciebie jeszcze raz, gdy ujrzy jak krzyczysz pode mną z przyjemności? Czy nie będzie porównywał, że ze mną było ci o wiele lepiej niż z nim?

\- Harry nigdy… - dziewczyny raptownie urwała, zarumieniona.

\- Harry nigdy co? - Voldemort uważnie przyglądał się twarzy Ginny- Nigdy cię nie wziął?

Dziewczyna milczała zawstydzona. Czarny Pan spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem i lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nadal jesteś dziewicą? Ten chłopak nigdy nie próbował...

\- Harry bardzo mnie kocha! Czeka, aż będę gotowa! - zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

\- Jeśli nastolatek nie próbuje uwieść swojej dziewczyny to znaczy, że nie jest nią zainteresowany.

Ginewra wyglądał jakby miała coś powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Jednak coś w jej spojrzeniu zaintrygowało Voldemorta. Jakby coś ukrywała. Musiał wiedzieć co.

 _\- Legilimens._

Po raz drugi w przeciągu kilku godzin przeglądał czyjeś ł jak dziewczyna jako jedenastolatka od razu zakochuje się w Potterze, jak reaguje na niego podczas pierwszej wizyty chłopaka w Norze. W trakcie swojego pierwszego roku ceni dziennik tak bardzo i jest tak wylewna, ponieważ może cały czas pisać o Potterze i nikt jej tego nie zabrania. Lata mijają, a w dziewczynie narasta frustracja. Nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego chłopak jej nie zauważa. Jest coraz bardziej o niego zazdrosna, zwłaszcza gdy widzi jak Wybraniec patrzy na czarnowłosą krukonkę. Coraz częściej wraca jej przed oczami rytuał, który kiedyś przeczytała, gdy była opętana. Riddle wykorzystywał ją wtedy nie tylko do zdobycia wiedzy o aktualnej sytuacji w świecie magii czy otwarcia Komnaty, ale także poszerzenia wiedzy o samej magii. Podczas jednej z wizyt w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych dziewczyna odnajduje starą księgę, a w niej odpowiedni rytuał. Dzięki niemu może sprawić, że obiekt jej uczuć w końcu ją zauważy. Wystarczy, że ofiara żywi jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia do odprawiającego rytuał, wystarczy nawet zwykła życzliwość. Rytuał o tym lepszy od eliksiru miłości, że ofiara stopniowo uświadamia sobie uczucia do osoby odprawiającej obrzęd.

Ginewra odprawiła rytuał w swoje piętnaste urodziny. Niecałe dziewięć miesięcy później jej marzenie się spełniło.

Voldemort powoli opuścił umysł dziewczyny i spojrzał w jej przerażone oczy.

\- Myliłem się. Nie bałaś się tego, że Potter widzi w tobie substytut matki. Bałaś się, że ktoś odkryje, że użyłaś Czarnej Magii, by zdobyć to czego pragniesz - Ginny przełknęła ślinę słysząc szept Czarnego Pana. Czuła się osaczona, gdy tak nachylał się nad nią, coraz bardziej przyciskając ją do łóżka - Jesteśmy do siebie tacy podobni, Ginewro, zdobywamy to co chcemy nie licząc się z niczym i nikim

\- Nie… - Ginny próbowała zaprotestować, ale palec Voldemarta na jej ustach skutecznie ją uciszył.

\- Jesteś pełna niespodzianek, Ginewro - Voldemort intensywnie wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, przesuwając dłoń po jej twarzy, szyi, aż dotarł do klatki piersiowej. Z przyjemnością wyczuwał oszalałe bicie serca nastolatki. Dłoń podjęła wędrówkę, by zatrzymać się na brzuchu. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, gdy w końcu zrozumiał w jaki sposób może najlepiej wykorzystać więźnia.

* * *

Przyznać się, kto odkrył tajemniczą wiadomość w liście Ginny?


End file.
